


Ugly Truths

by MidnightPurple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPurple/pseuds/MidnightPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has never appreciated being lied to. No, he certainly preferred ugly truths, and his butler is more than willing to give them to him.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Truths

“Let us make our contract then, My Lord.” The demon reaches his hand out, and the child willingly takes it. In that moment, the demon becomes the butler, and the child the master. The symbol on his eye burns for a moment, but then the power sets in. Now it is his blood that is boiling with anticipation, the spark in his mind finally becoming a word: revenge. As he is carried away, the child looks back at the pile of bodies with a soft smirk. What they did to him, they will never do again.

~*~*~*~

Her smile is not something Ciel Phantomhive thought he would ever see again. What surprises him even more is the love brimming in her eyes alongside the tears. She wraps her arms around him, squeezing the air out of him, but he does not pull away. Her twin ringlets are more golden than he remembers, but that is fine. Just knowing that she is still able to smile is fine. Even as he thinks this, Ciel Phantomhive knows that he does not love his young fiancée, Lizzy Midford.

~*~*~*~

Sebastian’s teachings are becoming more unconventional by the day. Ciel is a master of trades in all sorts of things now, from the waltz to cheating successfully in a game of gambling. The teen does not complain about any of the lessons, even when his teacher explains their class will take place in the bedroom today.

Like a lamb willingly given to the wolf, a young human willingly gives up his last shreds innocence to a demon.

~*~*~*~

Blackness is swallowing Ciel. He tries to scream, but nothing escapes his mouth but a strangled gurgle. It’s because of the black liquid flowing from between his lips, joining the rest of the darkness around him. It is suffocating without the light. The young teen feels as though he is falling, yet not, as if he’s being torn in two. A scream attempts to rip its way through his throat, and this time it is vocalized. It reminds the young Phantomhive of a dying animal. Ciel wakes in a cold sweat, tears already drying against his cheeks. Still stuck in the place between being asleep and being awake, Ciel can’t help but speculate that his dream is as close as he will ever get to knowing what it would feel like to have his soul ripped out.

“I heard you scream, My Lord. Another nightmare?” Speak of the devil.

Staring at the face of the man whom just entered his room, the last remaining Phantomhive remembers that his demon butler will be there to claim his soul when his revenge has been fulfilled. Ciel hopes it will be just as painful, if not more so—that way he will know that he has truly lived.

~*~*~*~

She doesn’t remember when she first found out Ciel would never truly be hers. Maybe it was when she saw the symbol etched on Ciel’s eye, having ripped the patch off in curiosity. Maybe it was when she had whispered she loved him, and Ciel couldn’t meet her eyes as he returned the words. Maybe Lizzy Midford had only noticed it now, as she peaks around the corner at a couple stealing a few moments with each other. The tall man licks his way up a pale neck before pressing their lips together. He groans as he pushes his hips against the younger, and it turns into a growl of approval when his male partner grinds back. From this position, Lizzy can see a familiar symbol on the older man’s ungloved hand, and she knows now why her fiancé has never been more affectionate than is appropriate.

Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive are in love. Lizzy turns away from the scene she has witnessed, silent tears dripping from her emerald eyes. Now, she understands. Ciel will never be hers because his heart has already been stolen away. Lizzy wants to hate Sebastian, to hate them both, but the only thing she can feel is her own heart breaking.

~*~*~*~

Like a bird trapped in a cage, Ciel Phantomhive cannot escape the contract controlling his life, and on days when it is impossible to advance in his twisted game of chess, Ciel wonders if revenge is really that important after all.

~*~*~*~

In. Shout. Out. Groan. In. Scream. Silence. The connection between the two males is once again severed as the butler rolls away from the body under him, and stands. His master, eyes still glazed over in pleasure, glares.

“What are you doing?” he breathes out harshly, “Get back in bed.”

“But Bocchan, I have always leaved after our,” the butler pauses with that ever-present smile, “activities.”

“Are you defying an order?” the words are meant to sound threatening, but a pained gasp slips its way in as the young man shifts to lie on his side.

“Of course not, My Lord,” the butler says.

The teen bends to fit the butler’s body as an arm is looped mockingly around his waist. He will not admit that this is more than an occasional stress reliever. He is a lord full of pride, after all. But he is also a human, and as the butler has stated before, no human can resist the temptations of a demon.

~*~*~*~

Red. Coat stained and gloves long since forgotten, Sebastian is splattered with blood. Not his own, for a demon has no real blood to shed, but of Ciel’s enemy.

“You have won,” Sebastian says with a smirk as he throws what remains of the corpse into the river, “My Lord.”

“Certainly I have,” Ciel returns the grim sneer, “But you are the only one who will get to reap the spoils.”

~*~*~*~

Time was indeed Ciel’s greatest enemy. His innocence, his ignorance, his darkness—all of it had been eroded away by his butler, whom the young Phantomhive decides is the tangible version of time. He briefly worries for his sanity before remembering he has never had any real sanity in the first place; the mark on his eye is proof enough of that.

“Bocchan, please stay focused.”

Blinking, the boy returns to the present. Fog covered ruins. A cold slab for a bench. His butler’s face too close to his. The realization causes the raven-haired boy to blink once more, and for his butler to give a sadistic smirk at the childish look before firmly connecting their lips.

Too soon, Ciel Phantomhive had run out of time.


End file.
